Shinigami, Vizard, or Arrancar
by Jin Yuna Hibari
Summary: OCx? READ AND REVIEW! Read and tell me how it is. And since I'm not very good at summeries I'll just let you read it. Have Fun! Enjoy!


**Hi! This is a new fanfic I'm writing. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. *wah* TT_TT**

**_Chapter 1~ Who Are You?_**

**No POV**

It was a cold afternoon when a high school let out. The high school is called Karakura High. The wind was blowing when a girl no older 18 years old comes out followed by an orange haired bot the same age. The girl had black hair with dark purple highlights and clear, icy, mint green eyes. The boy had orange hair and chocolate eyes. They walk until they have to part to go their sepreate ways home. So the young girl walked as she thought until she went around a corner and ran into someone. The girl looked down and saw the person she ran into, as she did she saw he had snow white hair and clear teal eyes. The person looked up to her and looked to be about 18 dispite his short stature.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I pay more attention next time. I'm really sorry, so please forgive me?" She asked him as we stared into each other's eyes.

"I forgive you. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, and you are?" Toshiro asked with a smile thinking _'There's something about this girl that I like.' _

"Oh, I'm Shikai Jaitsuki. It's nice to meet you but I must get home before my brother does. Bye." Shikai says with a smile. Toshiro smiles and waves his goodbye as she leaves. When Shikai goes home her brother was already home and waiting. So she went inside and tried to run to her room when her brother threw her into the wall and started hitting her. When he finally stopped and left she grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes in it. She walk to the door and as she did she grabbed her school bag and an extra pair of shoes while running out the ddoor to the only place she knew she would be safe at, here friend's house, Ichigo Kurosaki. So as she ran to her friend's house she saw her brother coming down the stret with his friends close behind, so she ran faster until she saw Ichigo with some other people walking into his house.

"Ichigo! Help me! Ichigo!" Shikai yelled trying to get his attention. Ichigo turned around looking for the voice that yelled his name until he saw Shikai running towards him with her brother and his friends behind her trying to catch her. He then asked one of his friends with red hair named Renji to help him get Shikai away from the guys chasng her. They ran to her as she tripped and fell.

"Shikai, are you ok?" Ichigo asked her as she shook her head 'no'. So he told Rukia, a short black haired girl, to go get his dad to call the police. The girl nodded as Ichigo picked up Shikai and Renji picked up her bags. Ichigo and Renji ran towards Ichigo's house as Ichigo's father came out and saw what happened, and he told Ichigo to take her to his room and patch up her wounds. So Ichigo told Renji to get everyone else and come to his room as he headed up stairs to put the still crying Shikai on his bed so he can patch up her wounds just as he heard the sirens of police cars coming to take away Shikai's brother once again. Once everyone else came in which was Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shuuhei. Ichigo started to patch up Shikai's wounds. The one thought going through everyone's mind was _'How could he do this to her?' ,_except Ichigo's which was _'What made him so mad this time?'_.

"Ichigo, who are these people? And why are they here? Also Toshiro is that you?" Shikai asked since she had stopped crying for a while now. All the while Toshiro had made himself comfortable on the bed next to her with his head on her lap. Everyone just stared as she started petting him smoothing out his hair.

"Well, I'm Rukia. And this is Renji, Shuuhei, Rangiku, Yumichika, and Ikkaku." The short black haired girl said.

"It's nice to meet you." Shikai said to them as she nodded to them memorising their names.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking who was that man running after you? Also what's your name?" Asked Yumichika.

"That guy was my step-brother, and my name is Shikai Jaitsuki. Although my original name was Shikai Hisagi." Shikai answered with a sigh. Everyone looked at Shuuhei with a questioning expression.

"Anyway what made the bastard mad this time?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I d-d-don't k-know. Please Ichigo don't let him come take me back." Shikai said as she held onto Ichigo crying while Shuuhei came up in front of her kneeling and rubbing her arm.

"Shikai it's going to be ok." Shuuhei said to her as she looked at him.

"Brother?" Was all she said before she hugged him as she fell asleep in his lap as Toshiro had gotten up when he heard her actual name.

"I know you guys don't understand, but when I said that I lost my sister around a 100 years ago was true and I have been looking for her ever since. Now that I have found her I think I'll see what Urahara has to say about this, and I think I'll take her with me just in case that guy comes back." Shuuhei said to everyone stunning them. Ichigo then said that they could use the spare room and that he would be back later.

$~&*With Vizards*&~$

"Shinji!" Ichigo yelled once he got to the warehouse.

"What do ya want, Ichigo?" The said blonde asked his orange haired friend.

"Do you know a Shikai Hisagi?" Ichigo asked once all the Vizards became aware that he was there.

"None of us know anyone by that name. Why do you want to know, Ichigo?" The black haired Vizard Lisa said.

"It's 'cause there's a girl who goes to my school and just happens to have disappeared from Soul Society 100 years ago." Ichigo said in a dead pan voice. All the Vizards looked at him.

"You said she was from Soul Society right?" Lisa asked Ichigo. He nodded.

"Then is it possible that she's a Vizard like us?" Hiyori asked Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged and said they could come to his house tomorrow to see her if they wanted.


End file.
